Nightmares creed
by Eyedragon Ancalagon
Summary: Una guerra secreta de la cual ni las princesas tienen conocimiento, conozcan la verdadera historia de verdaderos héroes que saborean la gloria.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares Creed.**

**Basado en personajes y sucesos pertenecientes a las cronologías de My Little Pony, Piratas del caribe, Assasins creed y Game of thrones, la siguiente obra de ficción esta diseñada sin fin de lucro con el mero objetivo de contar una historia, pasen y disfruten y si no les gusta siéntase libres de tirar luchas y tomates, que vienen bien para la ensalada y el puchero. **

Capítulo 1: el credo de las Pesadillas.

El sol brillaba en el cielo sobre una preciosa isla conocida como "Port Liberty", una hermosa isla que coronaba una pequeña cadena insular en el océano. Había una hermosa ciudad amurallada decorando la costa de la isla, en el borde de un risco que daba al mar se podía apreciar un hermoso castillo el cual exhibía unas banderas color lavanda con franjas horizontales negras y rosas en los bordes superiores y en el medio había una estrella de 6 puntas rodeada de estrellas más pequeñas.

Dentro de los jardines del castillo, había una gran multitud de ponis que mostraban uniformes militares, las cuales eran armaduras de color lavanda con bordes negros. En el centro del jardín, había una plataforma en la cual había un unicornio de color azul celeste, patas blancas, crines color azul eléctrico, ojos verdes y una CM en forma de arco y flecha. El mismo llevaba una soga amarrada al cuello.

Un poni con una armadura decorada subió a la plataforma y se aclaró la garganta – En el día de hoy, se encuentra a este poni conocido con el nombre de "Gondor" culpable de numerosos cargos –.

-Capitan... – dijo el prisionero enojado.

El poni no le prestó atención y continuo leyendo – los cargos son: Robo, asesinato de políticos, asalto a embarcaciones militares, mercantes y pertenecientes a la nobleza de nuestro reino. Suplantar a un clérigo y a un juez de la suprema corte –.

El prisionero se rio – Ah, me olvide de eso –.

Mientras que el poni continuaba leyendo los cargos, que no eran pocos, en un balcón vemos a una alicornio color lavanda con crines azul oscuro con mechones rosas y una CM que concordaba con el símbolo de las banderas antes mencionadas. La alicornio estaba sentada en una mesa presenciando al acusado mientras tomaba te mientras con su magia se abanicaba con un abanico, a su lado había un pegaso macho vestido con una armadura muy decorada, el cual tenía melena roja y cuerpo color naranja con ojos amarillos y una CM en forma cañón.

-Princesa, no es necesario que usted presencie esta ejecución, sabemos que a usted no le agradan estas cosas –.

-Almirante Mihauk, la princesa Celestia me confió el gobierno de estas islas y las convirtió en una nación para mí. Si tengo que gobernar voy a hacerlo bien, y no me voy a esconder de un sucio pirata que daña a mi pueblo –.

-Usted es admirable si me permite decir, por eso nos gobierna –.

Volviendo a la plataforma.

-Debido a tantos cargos, su majestad la princesa Twilight Sparkle, lider y protectora del principado crepuscular en las islas Tully, le ha sentenciado a ser colgado por el cuello hasta morir, que los dioses se apiaden de su alma –.

Nadie se daba cuenta, pero dos sombras encapuchadas vestidas con túnicas de color negro con bordes rojos estaban mirando todos desde lo alto.

El verdugo tomo la palanca y el suelo bajo Gondor se abrió y este cayó, pero en ese momento se escuchó un disparo y la cuerda se rompió.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – dijo Twilight sorprendida.

Uno de los ponis di un salto y al caer al piso saco dos pistolas (de las que se usaban en el siglo XVIII) y casi sin mirar mato a dos guardias, luego las tiro y saco otras dos y mato dos más, luego desenvaino un sable y detuvo a un soldados que lo ataco con una espada.

Lejos dos soldados le apuntaron con mosquetes pero frente a ellos apareció el segundo poni el cual se distinguía que era un unicornio pues su cuerno salía de la capucha, el mismo saco un tomahauk y un cuchillo con sus dos cascos. El primer guarida lo ataco con su bayoneta pero el unicornio lo desvió con el tomahauk y dio un giro cortando la garganta del segundo guardia con el cuchillo, luego comodo el mosquete hacia arriaba y clavo la cara del primer guarida para luego usar su magia y accionar el gatillo del mosquete rematando al guardia.

El primero poni encapuchado fue rodeado por 5 guardias, el primero ataco por el frente pero con su sable desvió el arma, se percató de que uno detrás le iba a disparar y tomo al primer guardia y lo uso de escudo, luego saco un segundo sable y clavo uno de ellos en el pecho de uno de los guardias y con el segundo corto la garganta de otro. Uno de los guardias le vino por atrás, pero este lo para y le pone algo en la armadura para luego arrojarlo contra un grupo de guardias que venían hacia él.

El poni se revisó la armadura y vio que lo que le dejo ese poni encapuchado era una bomba – ¡Mierda! – fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que explotara.

El unicornio llego con el poni de la plataforma y le corto las amarras – sí que tardaron –.

-Hay, la nena se enojó, agradece que papa y mama nos mandaron a buscarte, de sor por Esgaroth te abríamos dejado morir –.

El otro poni llego con ellos y miro al poni llamado Gondor con indiferencia – Hermanito, ¿sigues enojado? – El poni simplemente le dio un golpe en la cara – lo tomare como un si –.

El tercer poni miro al poni que golpeo a Gondor – Esgaroth, mataras a nuestros tonto hermano luego, ahora vamos al barco – dijo dándose la vuelta – huy que mal – dijo viendo como más de 50 guardias les apuntaban sus rifles.

-Por eso es que no hay que dejarse llevar por la ira hermanito – dijo Gondor mirando a Esgaroth.

-Pesadillas… sin duda los peores piratas de los que se haya escuchado jamás – dijo la princesa Twilight aterrizando frente a ellos, siendo seguida por Mihauk.

-Pero ha escuchado de nosotros – dijo Gondor.

-No somos tan idiotas princesa – dijo Esgaroth mientras de la nada una de las paredes del fuerte volaba en pedazos.

En la costa, se podía ver una fragata disparando sus cañones a discreción.

Los tres ponis aprovecharon para pasar sobre los guardias y dar un clavado en el agua, para ser recogidos por el barco.

Twilight se asomó y vio como los piratas se le escapaban – ¡Adiós princesa Twilight! ¡Supongo que a pesar de tener más de 30 años en el cargo sigue siendo una novata! – Twilight refunfuño.

La fragata, la cual flameaba una bandera negra con una calavera roja en el centro la cual tenía dos alas rojas.

-¡¿Dónde están mis barcos?! – dijo Twilight.

El almirante asintió – deberían llegar en…. – en ese momento se escucharon múltiples explosiones, el almirante tomo su catalejo y miro el puerto donde estaba la flota de la isla y efectivamente los barcos habían sido temporalmente inutilizados – creo que ya no llegaran – dijo el para luego recibir una mirada asesina de parte de Twilight.

Una vez lejos de la isla, los dos ponis se quitaron las capuchas, revelando a un unicornio de pelaje blanco, crines color cian grisáceo, ojos rosa oscuro, su CM no se veía pero eran dos tamahauks cruzados. El segundo poni, llamado Esgaroth, se trataba de un poni terrestre de crines rojo carmesí, pelaje blanco y ojos azules, tenía una CM en forma de escudo con dos salves cruzados.

-Arnor, Esgaroth, hermanos míos, de la que me salvaron –.

Esgaroth solo respondió dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara – Ok, ya sé que estás enojado hermano pero… – recibió otro golpe.

-¡Robaste mi barco! – dijo Esgaroth furioso.

-Fue un préstamo, uno sin permiso –.

-¡Me lo hundiste! –.

-No, la armada crepuscular lo hundió. Y perdona, mi barco estaba recibiendo mantenimiento y necesitaba uno prestado –.

El terrestre apretó los dientes a tal punto en que se escuchaba un rechinido.

-Ya, ya hermanito, deja que descanse porque cuando lleguemos a casa mama y papa lo van a linchar en serio –.

Gondor trago saliva – ¿Están muy enojados? –.

-Papa quiere matarte y mama…. Bueno, ya sabes que da más miedo que papa – dijo Arnor.

Gondor trago saliva – bueno, divirtámonos un poco antes de que me castiguen. ¿Vamos por vino o algo de beber? –.

-Si – dijo Arnor – algo de alcohol nunca está de más, ¿vienes hermanito? – le dijo a Esgaroth.

-No – dijo de forma seria para luego mirar a Gondor – tengo que ir controlar mi ira – dijo aleándose.

-Oh, va ir a meditar – dijo Arnor, pero de pronto se escuchó un disparo y un grito de dolor.

-¡Mis bolas! –.

-Creo que volvió a dispararle a Jonny, pobrecillo, Esgaroth siempre lo usa como bolsa para descargarse. Deberíamos inscribirlo en clases de manejo de la ira –.

-Y a ti en clases de no robar barcos ajenos, ¿tienes un galeón de primera y le robas su barco al pequeño Esgaroth? –.

-Touche –.

Dos días más tarde.

La fragata, apodada con el nombre de "la perla de luz" llego a una isla en la cual había cientos de barcos que llevaban la misma bandera y casi todos en ella llevaban túnicas negras con detalles rojos. Habían criaturas de muchas razas; grifos, minotauros, dragones, ponis, de todo, todos vistiendo las mimas ropas.

El barco atraco en el muelle y los tres hermanos bajaron y fueron recibidos por una yegua vestida con la misma túnica, la cual iba fuertemente escoltada.

-Mama – dijo Gondor pero solo recibió una bofetada.

-Eso por robarle el barco a tu hermano, idiota – dijo la yegua la cual no era nada menos ni nada más que Trixie Lulamoon – tu padre, está muy enojado Gondor –.

El unicornio trago saliva y siguió a sus hermanos y madre hasta llegar a una fortaleza que se encontraba en el centro de la isla.

Al entrar se encontraron con una gran ciudad llena de habitantes de diversas razas, caminaron hasta el centro donde encontraron un castillo, entraron y fueron hasta el ala este donde fueron entraron en un despacho.

-Hijos – dijo una voz masculina.

Un poni blanco con crines azules, que llevaba una túnica igual a la de los demás.

-Hola papi – dijo Gondor nervioso.

El poni se le acercó y le dio un golpe – ¿Sabes cómo preocupaste a tu madre? Si hay algo que los sementales de esta familia no hacemos es lastimar a una dama y menos cuando ella te pario – el unicornio bajo la cabeza avergonzado – dime que al menos cumpliste con tu misión de matar a ese político de porquería –.

Gondor sonrió – si lo mate y me escape, luego hundieron a mi barco –.

-¡¿Tu barco?! – dijo Esgaroth.

-Bueno, TU barco hermanito, era tu bergantín, no mío –.

-Apártense voy a dispararle – dijo sacando una pistola.

-Esgaroth, no todo se soluciona con disparos – dijo Trixie.

-Si mama – dijo guardando la pistola.

-..Al menos cumpliste tu misión, pero la jefa está muy enojada contigo, y no me cabe duda de que ella te va a castigar –.

-No Shining Armor – dijo una voz.

Todos vieron a la puerta y vieron a una yegua unicornio color piel de crines negras con ojos marrón rojizo, su CM era una estrella con una flor negra dentro y dos alas saliendo de la estrella.

-Chaos queen…. – dijo Shining haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Ya Shining, como te lo digo desde el día en que te nos uniste no quiero que me besen los pies a cada rato – dijo figurativamente, para luego ver a Gondor – me dan ganas de golpearte, pero el hecho de que hayas logrado tu misión me da alegría – Gondor sonríe pero recibe una bofetada – eso por ser un idiota con tu hermano menor – dijo ella para luego sacar un pergamino – "está en nuestros cascos cambiar las cosas, no de unos pocos", ese es nuestro credo, pero a veces creo que esta familia lo lleva un poco al extremo: Arnor el otro día arraso media ciudad, Esgaroth saboteo la mitad de la flota del reino de Equestria pero lo descubrieron y Gondor…. Bueno, es Gondor – entra un guardia minotauro y deja tres carteles de "se busca" – ya hay recompensas por las cabezas de los tres y son muy altas, no tan altas como las de Shining pero él es visto como un traidor cuatri-nacional por lo que el caso es diferente –.

-Hasta crearon ese término para ti amor – dijo Trixie – el único que "traicionó" 4 naciones a la vez –.

-Algunos lo llaman traición pero yo lo llamo conciencia – dijo Chaos queen – pero el punto es que sus hijos deben ser un poco más cuidadosos, el credo de las pesadillas debe ser discreto y rápido, espero que no vuelvan a llamar tanto la atención, el sigilo es nuestra mejor arma. Anqué me agradan los resultados que consiguen, pero sean más sigilosos –.

-Lo sabemos señora – dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Bien, que no se repita, el que los 5 sean mis mejores pesadillas no significa que estén libres de errores y de castigos por los mismos – dijo mirando fijamente a los trillizos – y Gondor, con respecto a tu galeón –.

-¿Ya salió de reparación? –.

-Sí, pero te daré un bergantín, tu galeón se lo queda Esgaroth –.

-¡¿Qué?! –.

-Barco por barco, es lo justo – dijo ella mientras Esgaroth sonreía – Y Esgaroth, controla un poco tu ira – dijo ella mirando al terrestre, el cual se encogió de hombros.

-Si señora, y si me disculpan, quiero ir al baño – dijo entrando a dicho cuarto y al entrar se miró al espejo – Un galeón, ¡SI! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que molesto a Gondor.

Chaos suspiro – bueno me voy, mi barco me espera. Tengo un barco enemigo que asaltar – dijo ella mientras se retiraba.

Shining rio – por eso la sigo, a diferencia de las princesas ella si hace el trabajo sucio en lugar de mandar a otros –.

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot.

Vemos a una yegua terrestre de color rosa pálido, crines color amarillo claro con un mecho rosa, ojos azules y una CM en forma de pergamino, respondía al nombre de Cersei.

-Mi señora – dijo un guardia solar entrando y dándole un papel, ella lo lee y aprieta los dientes – esas pesadillas volvieron a armar caos, como las odio, nos están estorbando cada día más – dijo ella enojada.

Fin cap 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Amanecía en el imperio de cristal, los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas. Una joven alicornio rosada recibió los rayos en su rostro, lo que la obligo a despertar. – Ahh, ¿ya es hora de levantarse? – dijo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba, se podía notar que era igual a Cadence, salgo por unas pocas diferencias, como el cabello y la CM, la cual era un libro con una tiara encima. La joven alicornio se terminó de estirar y fue al baño para lavarse la cara y darse un baño de agua fría para reactivar sus músculos. Una vez concluida la rutina, la joven se colocó algunos distintivos reales (los típicos adornos de las princesas alicornios, solo que los de ella eran color de blanco).

Camino por los pasillos siendo saludada por el personal y los guardias, aunque se mostraba distante con los sementales, contestaba sus saludos pero no muy animada, sentía desconfianza hacia ellos debido a un trauma de hace años.

Entro en el comedor real donde vio a la princesa Cadence leyendo el periódico – hija, buenos días – dijo Cadence con una sonrisa.

-Hola mama, ¿Qué tal dormiste? –.

-Muy bien. Aunque fue una noche difícil, las negociaciones con los Diamond dogs se alargaron mas de lo que espere, volví a casa alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada –.

-Oh, debió ser aburrido –.

-No tienes idea, no hay nada que odie más que las reuniones sobre política. Je, je, es irónico que lo diga siendo la princesa de este lugar –.

-Sí, je, je –.

Un poni mayordomo llego liderando a varios sirvientes, los cuales dejaron el desayuno servido –.

-Oh, tu siempre sabes cómo darnos un buen desayuno Arturo – le dijo al mayordomo, el cual era un poni terrestre de crines negras con lomo marrón y una CM en forma de bandeja de plata.

-Gracias mi señora, es un placer serviros a usted y a vuestra hija – dijo haciendo una reverencia. Aunque Skyla solo aparto la mirada, cosa que Cadence noto.

-Emm, ¿me podrían dejar un momento a solas con mi hija? – pregunto Cadence.

-Como guste – dijo el Arturo haciendo que todos comenzaran a retirarse.

Una vez que todos se retiraron, Cadence miro a su hija – Skyla, hija, no puedes seguir mostrándote tan desconfiada con los sementales – Skyla la miro mientras daba un sorbo a su café – lo que paso con….. tu padre hace 20 años… –.

-Ni me menciones a ese idiota – dijo Skyla enojada.

-…. Skyla….. Por favor, entiende que a pesar de que él sea un desgraciado, no significa que todos los sementales lo sean, hay muchos que podrían ser buenos amigos –.

-…. ¿para qué? Tú confiaste en uno y lo único que él hizo fue romperte el corazón y marcharse con una zorra a una bandita de piratas –.

Cadence suspiro y miro a su hija con lastima –…. Lo siento… no quise –Dijo Skyla sabiendo que toco un tema duro para su madre

-No te preocupes hija….. no voy a negar que eso fue lo que paso. Él se dejó llevar por las tontas palabras de esa yegua azulada y cuando volvió no dudo en tratar de convencerme de apoyar a esas…. Pesadillas. Llego el momento donde no aguante más y…. bueno, ya conoces la historia –.

-…Si, era pequeña en ese momento pero no tonta. Hasta yo sabía que él no era el mismo –.

-…Aunque, volviendo al tema inicial, por favor, prométeme que dejaras de ver a cada semental como si fuera el traidor de tu…. de Shining Armor –.

-….. – suspiro – está bien mama, lo prometo – dijo ella mientras que Cadence sonreía.

* * *

><p><strong>En un lugar lejos, al este.<strong>

La princesa Luna despertaba cansada, por lo visto no estaba en Canterlot, parecía estar en una especia de tienda de campaña lujosa, había pieles de animales en el piso y una fogata en una chimenea en el centro de la tienda. Ella dio un fuerte suspiro y se levantó de la cama, hacia muy poco que bajo la luna y quería dormir una hora más, sin embargo, esa hora paso muy rápido. Se puso sus adornos reales y también un abrigo de piel de oso, lo tomo algo incomoda pero sabía que era la mejor opción para protegerse del frio que había fuera de su tienda. Camino hasta una pequeña mesa ubicada cerca de la fogata, donde se encontró con un rico desayuno de frutas y pastelillos. Comió a paso lento, y una vez que termino salió de la tiendo, la cual estaba en el centro de un pueblo (no tenía casas, tenía tiendas) nevado muy casas muy humilde, pero lo llamativo era que estaba habitado por lobos.

Al salir, los dos lobos que cuidaban la puerta de tu hogar (llevaban puestas armaduras en sus lomos y yelmos que tenían orificios para sus orejas, ojos y estaban adaptados para las mandíbulas de los lobos. Tenían una tela azul que salía de la parte trasera de los yelmos y les tapaba el cuello y la nuca, y en sus patas se veían garras de acero). Los lobos se dieron vuelta y se inclinaron frente a Luna – mi señora – dijeron al unísono.

-Hasufel, Arod, buenos días – dijo saludando a sus dos guardias personales.

Luna camino por el pueblo mientras era seguida por los dos lobos. Como era de costumbre para Luna, camino por el pueblo donde su gente vivía, el único pueblo que aprecia más la noche que el día. Luna reía viendo como los cachorros jugaban en la nieve, la ternura que tenían la hacía reír.

Luna POV.

Hace ya 30 años que gobierno a los lobos y no me he arrepentido de la decisión de vivir con ellos, todavía hay cosas a las que no me acostumbro, como las piles o las ceremonias donde se nombran a los cazadores. Celestia me había dicho que ellos eran salvajes pero me parecen hasta más civilizados que los ponis; Ven en mundo de una manera mucho más madura que los ponis, son mucho menos materialistas y para nada elitistas ni racistas. Desde que ellos vinieron a verme hace ya 32 años, siempre me interesaron y cuando me mude con ellos hace 30 me sentí mucho más en casa que cuando vivía en Equestria, aun después de mi destierro.

Los lobos son un pueblo fascinante, desde que se levantan hasta que se duermen se dedican a perfeccionar cualquier cosa que hagan, una disciplina incomparable, pero a pesar de tener tanta disciplina nunca dejan de divertirse o reír, los cachorros son el mejor ejemplo de ello, me encanta vivir aquí.

Fin Luna POV.

Luna camino hasta que una pelota cayo a sus pies, ella levanto la vista y vio a un cachorro algo asustado, pues temía haber molestado a Luna. Ella tomo la pelota y con una sonrisa dijo - Toma pequeño- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Gracias señora! - dijo el cachorro feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la isla de las pesadillas.<strong>

Gondor estaba en su nuevo bergantín, acomodándose al nuevo y reducido tamaño. Trixie estaba con el soportando los berrinches de su hijo del medio – no puedo creer que Chaos haya sido tan severa –.

-Te recuerdo que tú te lo buscaste, heredaste la idiotez de tu padre –.

En ese momento se vio un enorme galeón que navegaba con el nombre de "Venganza de los mares", en el timón estaba Esgaroth – ¡Hola hermano! ¡Hola mama! – Grito contento - ¡¿Qué les parece el nuevo nombre que le puse a MI galeón?! –.

-¡Me gusta hijo, pero no es muy original! – grito Trixie riendo, cosa que Esgaroht también hizo.

-¡Maldito ladrón, te robaste mi galeón! –.

-¡Y tu se lo robaste a un oficial naval de la armada Equestriana! – dijo el poni blanco de crin roja.

-En eso tiene razón hijo, ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 1000 años de perdón – dijo Trixie entre risas.

-¿Por qué siempre estás de su lado mama? –.

-Porque tú y tu hermano lo joden constantemente –.

-… Si pero….. ehh…. –.

-Mejor acomódate a tu bergantín y ve con Arnor a patrullar – dijo Trixie mientras se marchaba.

En el castillo de las pesadillas.

Chaos queen estaba detrás de un escritorio viendo un mapa en compañía de Shining.

-Hay un conboi de buques mercantes con cargamento de Arabia equina, todo ese cargamente es para él lord Cond Walles, un miembro de "destino", ¿sabes lo que significa? – dijo Chaos.

-Fuerte escolta de barcos pilotados por "destinos" –.

-Bien, para esto mandaremos a Esgaroth y lo voy a acompañar yo misma –.

Shining miro a su jefa sorprendido – ¿para que lo vas a acompañar? –.

-Shining, tus hijos tienen los mejores resultados, pero a la vez las más altas cifras de daños colaterales. Como líder tengo que darles una lección de cómo hacer su trabajo, un sermón no basta –.

Shining bufa – tu siempre mandando en el frente, como dije hace 30 años cuando nos conocimos, tu deberías ser una princesa –.

Chaos rio – ¿para estar en un trono idiota mandando órdenes y firmando papeles? No gracias, además de que no tendría tanta libertad para poner a los idiotas en su lugar, y con idiotas me refiero a los nobles –.

-Sí, es curioso que las princesas sean tan ignorantes. Tendrán buen corazón pero no son sabias ni de lejos –.

-En algunos casos sí, pero en otros son muy tontas e inocentes –.

-Bueno, a fin de cuentas – se levanta – le diré a Esgaroth.

-Shining – dijo Chaos.

-¿Si? –.

-Quiero que tú y Trixie vayan a ver cómo va nuestro pequeño "Akumu" –.

Shining rio – Claro, aunque como te dije, ese barco todavía tiene mínimo 6 meses antes de poder ir al agua –.

-Aun así, no puedo esperar para ver a nuestro barco insignia –.

-Estas igual que mi esposa, Chaos – dijo Shining mientras se retiraba riendo.

* * *

><p><strong>En Canterlot <strong>

Cersei se encontraba en un despacho firmando papeles, cuando un guardia entro – mi señora, la princesa Celestia, a pedido que usted, como su leal consejera, que la acompañe a las tierras de las tribus de lobos a visitar a su hermana –.

Cersei suspiro – _Diablos, tengo que ir a ver a esos salvajes. Juro que cuando los destinos tengamos el control de las naciones equinas voy a exterminar a esa raza de porquería – _pensó Cersei – dígale que con gusto la acompaño –.

Más tarde, Cersei llego a donde estaba Celestia esperándola.

-Buenos días alteza –.

-Buenos días Cersei, gracias por acompañarme a ver a mi hermana –.

-No hay problema, sé que a usted le incomodan esos lobos –.

-Sabe bien que no me agradan, pero Luna los quiere y le gusta vivir con ellos, por lo que tengo que mostrar respeto –.

-Es usted una hermana mayor muy noble alteza –.

-…. No, no lo soy, cometí muchos errores con Luna – dijo ella mientras el carruaje levantaba vuelo.

Fin cap 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La luna y los lobos.

En los mares se podía apreciar un poderoso navío fuertemente armado. Las débiles olas que se manifestaban en ese calmado clima golpeaban la proa del barco, sin embargo, este continuaba fuerte y decidido hacia su destino. En el timón, vemos a Esgaroth en compañía de Chaos Queen.

-Es un hermoso día para navegar, ni una sola nueve en el cielo – dijo Esgaroth con una mirada de orgullo.

Chaos rio al verlo y dijo – Se nota que estas alegre con tu nuevo barco.

-Por supuesto, en especial cuando Gondor no paraba de presumir su nuevo galeón.

-Y dime ¿te es fácil el cambio?.

-Más o menos, es un barco más lento pero con el destrozaría una fortaleza con más de 1000 destinos adentro.

Chaos rio – Bien, me gusta esa actitud. Espero que la tengas cuando encontremos el convoy de destino.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cuántos barcos son?.

-Son dos barcos mercantes y la escolta son; cinco cañoneras, dos bergantines y una fragata.

-Je, je. Numerosos pero los mandaremos al mar.

-Con los cañones de esta cosa solo deberías preocuparte por la fragata y los bergantines, te recomiendo primero usar los morteros para acabar con las cañoneras y que no estorben.

Esgaroth rio y asintió con la cabeza, él estaba verdaderamente emocionado, quería explotar cada cañón y cada madero de su nuevo barco – pero recuerda que no debes hundir ninguno de los barcos mercantes, para esos usa las balas encadenadas y destruye los mástiles, no quiero bajas civiles.

-Sin problemas – dijo él con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en las tierras de los lobos.<strong>

El carruaje de Celestia descendió y del mismo bajaron la propia Celestia y Cersei, las cuales iban abrigadas con capas y ropas de invierno.

Una vez en tierra, un guerrero de los lobos se les acercó – Princesa Celestia, bienvenida a "Colmillo blanco" – dijo haciendo referencia al lugar donde su tribu vivía.

-Gracias noble guerrero – dijo Celestia haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en señal de respeto – vengo a ver a mi querida hermana.

-Por supuesto, ella se encuentra con nuestros futuros guerreros. Sea tan amable de seguirme por favor – dijo el lobo mientras conducía a Celestia y a su escolta por la aldea.

Celestia estuvo y está incomoda con que su hermana viva entre los lobos, aunque ella no tenía nada contra esa raza, sabia un par de cosas que la incomodaban. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a varios cachorros jugar en la nieve. Por otra parte, Cersei, se mostraba indiferente ante cada cosa que veía, pero en su mente solo había palabras de odio y desprecio hacia todo lo que veía en ese lugar, si había algo que esta yegua realmente odiaba era tener que acompañar a Celestia en estas visitas, cosa que pasaba seguido dado a que Celestia siempre se sentía mas cómoda con Cersei cerca.

Llegaron a una zona que era más bien una especie de castillo hecho enteramente con hielo cortado por las garras de los lobos. Al entrar vieron a un joven lobo de 16 años aguantando un feroz combate sin tregua contra 6 lobos de 30 años cada uno, sin embargo el lobo no se dejaba humillar y más de una vez dejaba a uno de sus oponentes en el piso pero se la pasaba recibiendo zarpazos y mordiscos. En lo alto de la fortaleza se podía ver un podio donde había lobos ancianos y en medio estaba Luna con sus dos guardaespaldas, Hasufel y Arod, detrás de ella.

El joven lobo termina en el suelo cubierto de heridas y sangre, uno de los mayores se le acerca y lo toma del pescuezo – La espalda de un Getsu jamás toca el suelo – dijo severamente mientras lo levantaba.

"Getsu" cuyo significado era "luna" era el nombre que llevaban los guerreros en la tradición de los lobos, su adiestramiento era casi inhumano y 4 de cada 10 reclutas morían sin ganar el derecho a portar la armadura.

-Lobos… - dijo Celestia molesta por el nivel de brutalidad hacia ese pobre adolescente.

Luna alzo la vista de su asiento y vio a su hermana, esta se levantó y miro a los ancianos – disculpen caballeros, pero mi amada hermana me ha dado el regalo de su visita.

-Comprendemos mi señora, nos aremos cargo del resto, usted descanse – dijo uno de los ancianos mientras que Luna se retiraba siendo seguida por Hasufel y Arod.

Luna bajo y todos los guerreros Getsu, inclusive el joven lastimado, se levantaron y se pusieron firmes ante el paso de Luna. Ella miro al joven de 16 años y se le acerco – eres un joven valiente, no me cabe duda de que traerás honor a tu familia – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias mi señora – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Luna le regalo una sonrisa y le beso la frente, cosa que dejo sorprendido al joven. Luego de ese acto de compasión hacia el pobre joven se acercó a Celestia – hermana, que gusto verte – dijo alegre mientras le daba un abraso. Celestia le respondió pero al entrar en contacto con las pieles que su hermana llevaba a modo de abrigo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda – ven hermana, acompáñame a mi tienda, tenemos mucho de qué hablar –.

-Con gusto hermana –.

Luna noto a Cersei y la saludo sin muchos ánimos – Bienvenida Cersei.

-Gracias princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien hermana, sígueme – dijo ella comenzando a caminar.

Cersei miro a los guardias que las escoltaban y se les acerco – vigilen a los salvajes – dijo ella mientras los guardias asentían.

Tanto Hasufel como Arod sintieron la mirada de los guardias, sin embargo, sabían muy bien lo prejuiciosos que eran los ponis con los lobos, por lo que los ignoraron.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegaron a la tienda de Luna. Cersei se quedó afuera junto a los guardias por pedido de Luna para poder platicar más a gusto con su hermana.

-Y dime hermana, ¿Cómo está todo en Equestria? – dijo mientras serbia un té para su hermana.

-Todo va bien hermana, salgo por esos piratas que siguen fastidiando las costas – dijo bebiendo un sorbo del té que su hermana le dio.

-¿Las pesadillas? Pensé que ya los abrían controlado.

-No, siempre se nos escapan. Hace poco las tropas de Twilight capturaron a uno, un tal… Gondor creo, lo atrapo y lo condeno a la orca. Sin embargo lo rescataron y de paso volaron la mitad de la flota crepuscular – dijo Celestia mientras la sangre le hervía de la ira.

Luna bufo – ¿Twilight tiene muchos problemas con su reino?.

-No, casi no. Solo tiene problemas con las pesadillas… Y lo de sus dos hermanos.

-Sí… Eso lo sé, uno es un traidor que se volvió pirata y dejo a nuestra sobrina por otra yegua y el otro nadie sabe dónde diablos esta.

-Han pasado años desde la última vez que Spike fue visto, siempre me eh preguntado que fue de él – dijo Celestia.

Luego de ese inicio ambas quedaron cayadas unos momentos, Celestia recorrió la tienda con la vista y dijo – parece que estas muy cómoda aquí.

-Más que con los ponis, los lobos no me temen y lo mejor es que admiran cada detalle de lo que hago, no pasan por alto nada – dijo Luna mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Celestia suspiro – Luna… ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa? Ya han pasado más de 30 años desde que volviste del destierro, las cosas ya se han calmado.

Luna miro a Celestia seriamente – Celestia, aquí yo estoy bien; Tengo más amigos de los que puedo contar, los cachorros a menudo me piden que les cuente historias. Aquí soy feliz hermana, ¿Sería mucho pedir que te sintieras feliz por mí? – dijo de una forma defensiva. Lo cierto era que Celestia en cada visita le preguntaba si quería volver a Canterlot, cosa que molestaba a Luna.

-Luna… tú no eres una loba, tu lugar esta con los tuyos, con los ponis.

-No pienso de igual manera, una puede elegir donde vivir su vida y yo ya elegí, te guste o no. Además, a diferencia de los ponis ellos nunca me consideraron un mito – dijo severamente, Celestia miro el suelo avergonzada.

-… Pero… ¿Qué hay de todas esas tradiciones tan salvajes? Te conozco Luna, sé que te disgusta muchas tradiciones de los lobos.

Luna suspiro – En efecto hay algunas que no me agradan, pero a diferencia de los estereotipos que hay de los lobos, nadie está obligado a seguir esas tradiciones aquí cada lobo o loba puede elegir su destino. Inclusive me atrevería a decir que los lobos son la sociedad socialmente más avanzada; No hay discriminación de clases, de sexo ni edades. Gozan de la libertad de escoger el camino que quieran sin miedo a los reproches. Dime una cosa Celestia ¿Cadence ya pudo legalizar el matrimonio homosexual en el imperio? – dijo ella con una ceja arqueada.

-No…

-Exacto. Equestria lo legalizo hace apenas 10 años y el imperio se niega dado a que como desaparecieron por 1000 años se niegan a aceptar muchas de costumbres modernas. ¿Sabes cuándo se permitió la homosexualidad entre los lobos? Nunca, porque nunca necesito ser permitida, nunca hubo problema con ello y de hecho, un tercio de nuestra población es homosexual, incluyendo miembros del consejo de ancianos.

-Sí, sí, ya entendí, los lobos son más civilizados de lo que creo.

-No tendría que decírtelo si dejaras de ver tantos estereotipos, ¿sabes? El otro día un lobo vino de un viaje que realizo a Equestria, y me contó que vio que a los niños se les mete esos estereotipos a través de juguetes y libros infantiles. Me sorprende que lo permitas ¿acaso no prestas atención a las mentes más jóvenes? Te recuerdo en un juego de ajedrez, el rey representa a los niños, son el futuro de tu nación. Vigila mejor el mensaje que reciben Celestia, que no les pudran las mentes – dijo molesta.

Celestia suspiro sintiendo algo de vergüenza, sabía que era verdad y lo ignoraba pues subestimaba la magnitud del problema.

Celestia dio un suspiro – aún recuerdo el día en que los lobos me vinieron a buscar – dijo Luna sonriendo – fue solo dos semanas después de volver de mi destierro.

Flashback.

Era una tarde brillante en Canterlot, en el comedor real, Celestia y su recién llegada hermana Luna se encontraban almorzando. Sin embargo, Luna se mostraba distante. Hace dos semanas que había regresado y se percató de dos cosas que no espero; como el hecho de que casi nadie sabía que ella en realidad existía, todos la consideraban un mito y también el hecho de que a pesar de que todos sabían que estaba purificada, seguían mirándola con miedo y desconfianza.

Pero lo que más molestaba a Luna era que todos la consideraban un mito ¿Por qué su hermana permitió eso? ¿Por qué dejo que todos la olvidaran?.

Mientras la comida proseguía, un guardia entro en el comedor e hizo una reverencia – altezas, hay… un…

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Celestia intranquila.

-Hay… un grupo de lobos… que quieren ver a la princesa Luna – dijo mientras Luna, asombrada y confundida, dejaba caer el tenedor en la mesa.

Luna y Celestia recibieron a los 3 lobos en la sala del trono. Estos al ver a Luna hicieron una respetuosa reverencia – Oh, hermosa y gloriosa diosa del astro nocturno. Durante un milenio esperamos tu regreso, y aquí está usted, respondiendo nuestras plegarias – dijo el lobo más anciano.

Luna se quedó algo cortada por las palabras del lobo - ¿… Qué? – dijo confundida.

El lobo mayor se levantó y la miro – mi señora, es usted, la guardiana de los cielos nocturnos y de los sueños, usted es quien nos da la gloriosa y hermosa noche que tanto ama nuestro pueblo.

Luna casi se muere de un infarto, por fin, luego de tantos años, alguien hablaba bien de su noche, alguien la apreciaba.

-Hace 1000 años admirábamos la noche que usted creaba, pero no fue sino hasta después de su destierro que supimos que la creadora de tal belleza era usted. Antes creíamos que la luna era quien creaba la noche y por ende era nuestra diosa y madre pero esa diosa a la que admirábamos era usted, usted es la auténtica diosa madre que hemos estados esperando. Me llamo Tyrion, líder del consejo de ancianos de los "colmillo blanco", en las blancas llanuras del este.

-¿Ustedes… me ven así?.

-¿Qué otra forma existe para mirarla? Usted es nuestra madre y diosa, nuestra líder por derecho divino –.

Fin flashback.

-No me lo creía, les pedí que se quedaran esa noche y me hablaran sobre ellos y su cultura. Pasaron los días y cuando ellos partieron fui con ellos para conocer al pueblo de los colmillo blanco. Recuerdo que cuando llegue aquí me asuste por muchas de las costumbres, pero cuando entendí todo pude ver la belleza de este lugar y el hermoso estilo de vida que tienen los lobos.

Celestia se quedó cayada unos momentos hasta que Luna volvió a hablar – lo que nunca entendí… es porque Equestria me consideraba un mito… ¿Por qué permitiste eso? Todos me olvidaron – dijo con tristeza.

Celestia sentía un hueco en el corazón – Fue… Mi estupidez, al principio conté la verdad pero el pueblo lo interpreto de otra manera… Me vanagloriaron por haber derrotado a la "oscuridad", con los años paso a ser una leyenda y de eso paso a ser un mito.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo permitiste?.

-… No se… creo que fue por la rabia que sentía por haberte mandado lejos… parte de mi quería… olvidar, creo que subconscientemente te alejaba más de lo que ya estabas – dijo avergonzada.

Luna la miro con un rostro inexpresivo – al menos… hubo quienes no me olvidaron – dijo con una mirada fría – es tarde, tengo trabajo, quizás deberías volver a Canterlot – dijo Luna saliendo de la tienda. Celestia no sabía que decir y de momento se quedó cayada, pues no sentía que fuera buena idea decir algo.

Celestia fue con Cersei y las dos se marcharon en el carruaje rumbo a Canterlot. En el camino Celestia no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de culpa.

Mientras, Cersei se mostraba disimuladamente molesta, perdió mucho tiempo valioso acompañando a Celestia a ver a los lobos y como de costumbre se quedaba en la puerta de la tienda de Luna esperándola. Esto la molestaba pero era necesario para mantenerse cerca de Celestia, no podía perder la amistad de ella pues ella y la organización "destino" necesitaba que estuviera cerca de Celestia.

* * *

><p><strong>En el mar.<strong>

A través de un catalejo, Esgaroth miraba el convoy junto con Chaos.

-Bien Esgaroth, de tus hermanos eres el más inteligente. Destroza la escolta.

-Si Chaos, será un placer. ¡Preparen los morteros! – los morteros de la proa del galeón fueron apuntados y dispararon contra las 5 cañoneras, las balas de mortero llegaron a la distancia indicada y explotaron en el cielo dejando caer decenas de pedazos de metal más pequeños sobre las cañoneras, al ser estas barcos pequeños carentes de rigidez en el casco, terminaron bajo hundiéndose tres de las cinco cañoneras. - ¡Cañones de proa! – grito Esgaroth mientras los cañones en la proa del barco hundían las otras dos cañoneras.

De pronto, la fragata y el bergantín dieron vuelta hacia el galeón y dispararon, dañando la proa del barco.

-Ah no, a mi galeón no – dijo Esgaroth mientras movía el timón haciendo que los cañones de estribor quedaran frente al bergantín. Dispararon los cañones haciendo explotar la santa bárbara del barco (por si no lo saben, es el lugar donde se administra la pólvora del barco). Luego de eso la fragata disparo causando daños al Venganza, sin embargo este cargo los cañones y con dos andanadas hundió la fragata.

-¡Carguen balas encadenadas! – grito Esgaroth mientras los cañones de proa destrozaban los mástiles de los mercantes, dejándolos inmóviles.

-Bien hecho – dijo Chaos mirando a través del catalejo – explotaste este galeón mejor que tu hermano, sabía que era buena idea dártelo.

Esgaroth rió y sonrió orgulloso mientras su barco se acercaba para tomar todas las privaciones traídas desde Arabia equina para el lord Cond Wallis, una vez todo estuvo saqueado Chaos miro a las tripulaciones de los mercantes – nos llevaremos todo lo que estaba destinado hacia Wallis, dejamos todas las pertenencias suyas donde estaban y también como disculpa por las molestias causadas les regalos unos materiales para que reparen sus barcos y vuelvan a un puerto, creo que en tres días ya estarán en tierra. Fue un placer caballeros – dijo mientras el galeón se alejaba y los marinos mercantes la miraban sorprendidos, no esperaban eso de parte de los "piratas".

Fin cap 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Era de noche en la isla de las pesadillas, en su despacho, Chaos queen revisaba algunos papeles. De pronto la puerta se abre y por ella entra Shining Armor y Trixie.

— ¿Nos llamaste Chaos? — pregunto Trixie.

—Sí — dijo seriamente — Shining, ¿Cómo va nuestro "pequeño" regalo para Destino?

—Va bien Chaos — dijo Shining — todo sobre ruedas, el barco estará listo en pocos meces.

—Bien. Trixie, ¿el estado de nuestra flota?

—Optimo como siempre, 240 naves fuertemente armadas y más de 5000 guerreros listos para pelear.

—Bien… Escuchen, ayer cuando fui con Esgaroth para atacar esa flota de Destino que iba con lord Cond Walles… Encontré algo entre los papeles del buque mercante, tal parece que el capitán de ese barco era de Destino.

Trixie y Shining se miraron sorprendidos, pues los datos que tenían indicaban que ese barco era un simple mercante con la mala fortuna de haber sido contratado por Destino.

—Pero era un buque mercante… — dijo Trixie.

—Al parecer Destino metió más miembros a sus filas, nuestros espías en Arabia me informaron que Destino se apropió de dos compañías mercantes de esa zona, y no solo eso, están realizando tratos con nobles árabes. Están comprando los negocios mercantes de toda la zona.

Trixie se sobresaltó — Pero ese país es uno de los principales exportadores en términos de pólvora… — dijo aterrada.

—Sí… Y lo peor es que esos nobles le están dando dinero a Cersei y sospecho que Cersei les prometió parte del botín si es que domina los reinos equinos. Esto ha aumentado los recursos de los Destinos enormemente — ella sonríe — pero para su desgracia, ahora nosotros lo sabemos. Trixie, eres mi Pesadilla más eficiente en cuanto a asesinato, quiero que formes un equipo de 12 Pesadillas y vayan a Arabia disfrazados de civiles para matar a cada uno de esos nobles y no lo olvides…

—No matar inocentes, no te preocupes tengo claro ese principio de nuestro credo — dijo ella.

Shining miro a su esposa y soltó una risa, Trixie era de lejos la mejor en cuanto a asesinato silencioso, de hecho, era capaz de darle a una mosca con un cuchillo a 200 metros sin matarla, cosa que experimento de primera mano al conocerla.

—Si vas tu entonces esos nobles están muertos desde ayer — dijo Shining orgulloso de su esposa, aunque algo preocupado, sin embargo él conocía las habilidades de Trixie en combate e infiltración, incluso logro engañar a Twilight y las portadoras de la armonía haciéndose pasar por una feriante cretina solo para vigilarlas y evitar que un miembro de Destino las matara con el fin de inculpar a las Pesadillas, cosa que se vio complicada debido a dos niños, pero afortunadamente Trixie tuvo éxito. Actualmente todas las portadoras de la armonía estaban secretamente vigiladas por Pesadillas, las cuales mataban a cualquier Destino que se les acercara, sin embargo esto no pasaba con Twilight dado a que desde que Celestia la puso a cargo de su propio reino, lograr poner Pesadillas cerca de ella era una tarea casi imposible, sobre todo con el pequeño problema que sufrió ella con Shining hace ya 30 años.

—Trixie, quiero ver las cabezas de esos nobles en picas, figurativamente hablando.

—Je, no te preocupes, no los voy a decapitar ni a mutilar, pero si les va a doler — dijo con odio.

—Bien, y tu Shining — dijo captando la atención del aludido — quiero una línea que intercepte cualquier convoy de Destino que vaya a Equestria.

—No hay problema.

—Y asegúrate de que nuestro barco insignia esté listo lo antes posible, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Shining asintió.

—Y tengo una misión para sus muchachos — dijo ella.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y los tres trillizos entraron — En que mal momento me llamáis, tenía una cita con una botella de ron — dijo Gondor.

—Y yo estaba a media conquista con una dragona, ella estaba a punto de llevarme a volar en su lomo — dijo Arnor.

— ¿No podrían ser algo serios alguna vez en su vida? — Dijo Esgaroth.

—Basta los tres, que no estoy de humor para sus payasadas — dijo Chaos algo enojada — Tengo una misión para ustedes. Quiero que los tres me acompañen a Canterlot y me ayuden a reunir toda la información posible de Cersei y lo que quiere hacer para conquistar a los reinos equinos.

—Espera — dijo Shining — ¿los mandaras a los 3? ¿Los 3 juntos?

—Confieso que de seguro la peor idea que eh tenido en toda mi vida, pero en estos momentos necesito resultados y estos tres payasos los consiguen, preferiría mandar a Trixie pero a ella la necesito en Arabia para cortar ese frente lo antes posible, necesito a esos nobles muertos para cortar esos recursos. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré con ellos y evitare que se manden sus mamadas.

Arnor y Gondor se miraron compartiendo una cara de fastidio, pues tenían planes esa semana, sin embargo, Esgaroth se mostró tranquilo, pero en el interior estaba desenado largarse, no le gustaba trabajar con sus hermanos, justamente por lo poco serios que eran en sus misiones.

—Prepárense los tres, porque pienso sacar su 120% en esta misión, es hora de que los tres convienen su potencial. Quiero que se preparen, vendrán semanas agitadas.

**En el reino Crepuscular. **

Twilight miraba por la ventana de su cuarto hacia el puerto donde se estaban realizando las reparaciones de la flota. De pronto se escuchan unos golpeteos — Mi señora, ¿puedo pasar? — dijo la voz de Mihauk atraves de la puerta.

—Adelante — dijo Twilight sin dejar de ver la flota.

Mihauk entra y Twilight voltea a verlo, el semental hace una reverencia ante la yegua, luego saca una lista — mi señora, vengo a darle el informe del atentado del otro día.

—Dime.

—10% de los barcos se salvaron y están intactos, 50% esta con daños severos y el otro 40% jamás volverá a flotar, hay que reemplazarlos.

— ¿Se perdieron vidas?

—124 heridos y 53 muertos contando civiles y militares — dijo el pegaso.

—Malditos piraras — dijo ella enojada.

—Mi señora, ¿quiere qué mande algún barco de los que se salvaron del atentado? — dijo el pegaso.

—… No, repara los barcos y despliega tropas en la ciudad, las tropas deben proteger a mi pueblo.

—Como ordene — dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Twilight, al ver que el pegaso se fue, dio un fuerte suspiro y se desplomó sobre su cama — Maldita sea… Odio este trabajo — dijo con estrés en sus palabras, luego mira una foto de ella y sus amigas cuando ella llego a Ponyville — Celestia… ¿Por qué tenías qué arrastrarme a esto? Pudiste haberme preguntado antes… — dijo con infelicidad, lo cierto era que desde que se volvió alicornio, su vida se volvió más lujosa pero no le gustaba y en secreto maldecía a su maestra desde ese día, se sentía engañada, manipulada. Celestia le mando un hechizo del que nunca le informo nada para enseñarle que no debe jugar con los destinos de los ponis y luego ella se sale con la historia de que todo este tiempo Celestia la educaba para convertirla en princesa, y nunca se lo dijo; hace tiempo que Twilight había dejado de ver a su mentora como tal, ahora cada vez que la veía solo veía a la poni más hipócrita de toda la historia, tal vez tendría buenas intenciones pero francamente su nuevo puesto como princesa y gobernante del reino crepuscular no la hacían feliz, quería dejar todo pero con tanta gente que dependía de ella… Simplemente no podía, tendría que aclimatarse a su nueva vida.

Twilight dejó caer lágrimas, extrañaba a sus amigas y a su vida en Ponyville.

Twilight dejo la foto donde estaba y dio un fuerte y largo suspiro de resignación. De pronto tocan a la puerta una voz femenina le habla — princesa, le recuerdo que en una hora tiene una reunión y cena con los líderes militares del reino.

Twilight puso cara de fastidio — Ya sé, me iré preparando — dijo irritada mientras se iba al baño para ducharse, ella odiaba las reuniones con la nobleza y con los militares, porque siempre, en todas las reuniones, había mínimo entre 10 y 15 sementales que no paraban de cortejarla, y eso se veía más en las reuniones militares, donde, para su incomodidad, ella era la única yegua en toda la sala.

Ella salió de la ducha y abrió un armario lleno hasta el tope de los vestidos más hermosos de toda Equestria, ella tomo uno al azar, se trataba de un vestido negro con detalles blancos. Se iba a cambiar pero entonces vio en el armario una caja que reconoció. Ella deja el vestido en el suelo y toma la caja con nostalgia, al abrirla vio varias fotos de ella, Spike y Shining cuando los tres eran niños pequeños.

Twilight dejó caer una lagrima, recordando como jugaban los tres juntos sin parar durante toda la tarde — Spike… ¿Dónde te has metido? — Spike había desaparecido poco después de que Twilight asumiera el cargo de princesa, lo buscaron por meses y no hubo rastro de él, nadie sabía que había sido del dragón — te prometí que te encontraría y lo voy a hacer hermanito — dijo decidida, pero luego su rostro cambio al ver la cara de Shining en la foto — hijo de puta… Tú no esperes lo mismo, te voy a atrapar y te voy a llevar a los pies de Cadence y de Skyla para que les supliques perdón y luego a los pies de nuestros padres para que veas como ellos se decepcionan de ti, sucio bastardo — dijo llena de odio hacia Shining.

—Princesa… ¿Ya está lista? — dijo la misma sirvienta.

Twilight suspira — Ya voy — Twilight estaba harta de todo esto, ella quería buscar a sus dos hermanos, sin embargo, con las responsabilidades de manejar el reino apenas podía, solo podía mandar barcos a buscar a Shining por estas aguas infestadas de Pesadillas, sin embargo nunca lograban encontrarlo.

**En Canterlot.**

Celestia estaba firmando papeles en su trono, sin embargo, estaba lejos de estar tranquila. Las palabras que su hermana le dio cuando fue a visitarla la llenaron de dudas, las dudas entraban en su cabeza y no la dejaban tranquila, quería ir con su hermana y arreglar las cosas, pero ella tenía miedo, no quería verla a los ojos después de decirle porque permitió que la gente la olvidara.

Mientras la duda sembraba en Celestia, Cersei estaba en su oficina revisando papeles junto a dos ponis de la guardia real — ¿Así qué los suministros nunca llegaron a Walles? — dijo ella con enojo.

—No mi señora, parece que las Pesadillas son más inteligentes de lo que pensamos.

Cersei miro por la ventana con una sonrisa — Entonces parece que Chaos está mirando a oriente, je, tonta — dijo Cersei con una sonrisa maquiavélica — Los nobles árabes, es fácil aprovecharse de ellos para engañar a tus enemigos. Ahora conociendo a Chaos, ella de seguro saldrá de sus muros para averiguar que planeo, je, tonta. Una vez la mate, las Pesadillas serán conejos y nosotros los cazaremos uno por uno, y cuando los matemos podremos poner en marcha nuestro plan.

**En las tierras de los lobos. **

Luna estaba en su tienda bebiendo una taza de té caliente mientras que el calor del fuego la protegía del frio.

Fuera de su tienda, Hasufel y Arod montaban guardia hasta que un lobo que se encontraba entre los 60 y los 65 aparece — padre — dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Hijos míos, un placer verlos. Si me disculpan, vengo a ver a la princesa — dijo el mientras ambos le dejaban pasar.

—Tómense la noche, no se preocupen por ella, si les dicen algo solo digan que yo les di permiso de ir a dormir.

Los dos se miraron, ambos tenían ojeras del cansancio por lo que le hicieron caso a su padre y se retiraron a dormir.

Luna lo vio entrar y lo miro con una sonrisa — Anduril, por fin llegas — dijo Luna algo molesta.

—Perdone mi señora, no meteré excusas, solo me disculpare con vos — se disculpó el lobo.

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y género un campo invisible que bloqueaba todo tipo de ruido, dándoles privacidad — no es bueno hacer esperar a una dama — dijo para que luego comenzara a besar al lobo en los labios.

—Je, siempre eres tan amable, nunca te enojas conmigo.

—Si me enojo, pero me gusta más besarte amor — dijo Luna pícaramente.

Luna y Anduril se sentaron a un metro del fuego, Luna lo abraso con su ala mientras que él le sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Cuánto más lo esconderemos Anduril? — dijo Luna.

—Pronto Luna, pronto.

—Eso espero — dijo acariciando su vientre.

Anduril sonrió — ¿quieres niño o niña?

—Siempre quise tener un niño, pero si es niña está bien también — dijo Luna con felicidad.

—Cuanto esto se sepa, nuestro pueblo no tendrá problema, pero los demás reinos…

—Habrá mucha polémica — dijo Luna — En especial en Equestria, pero no me importa, hace tiempo que deje a los ponis y ahora lo que me importa son mis lobos, y en especial uno — dijo besándolo.

—Esperemos que todo salga bien, y espero que Hasufel y Arod lo tomen bien.

—Je, creo que tus hijos tendrán un infarto cuando sepan que su padre se casara con la que consideran una diosa y que además tendrá un hijo con ella.

—Je, je, sin duda será algo impactante para ellos.

Luna le sonrió con mucha emoción, en especial con el pequeño que crecía en su vientre.

Fin cap 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

**Arabia Equina.**

En el puerto de la gran capital del reino de oriente, Trixie bajaba sola vestida con una túnica color marrón oscuro que le tapaba la cabeza. Ella miro hacia el océano y suspiro, luego comenzó a caminar. Por precaución, Trixie ordeno a todos las pesadillas que la acompañaban que todos viajaran en barcos separados, lo que provoco que todos llegaran al país el mismo día pero en horarios diferentes, la yegua les dijo que se reunirían en la guarida que tenían preparada en ese país.

— ¿Trixie Lulamoon? — dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, ella voltea y ve a un poni terrestre marrón con crines negras y vestido con una túnica.

— ¿Sir Marren? — dijo ella.

El aludido hizo una respetuosa reverencia — mi señora, venga conmigo, la llevare a sus habitaciones. Pero ¿Dónde está el resto? La carta decía que vendría con una docena de Pesadillas.

—Les dije que todos tomaran barcos separados, al parecer soy la primera en llegar.

—Lo es mi señora, sígame.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, Trixie pudo apreciar muy intrigada todos los colores, olores y sonidos exóticos que escuchaba de las calles. El mercado fue por mucho lo que más la intrigo, sobre todo por la extraña comida extranjera la cual tenía fama de estar muy condimentada.

— ¿Y cómo es la comida de aquí? Eh oído maravillas de la comida árabe.

—Algunos platos son una delicia, algunos no tanto, una vez que se acostumbra ya es como comer la comida de casa, lo que daría por una manzana de Swet Apple Acres, creo que son lo que más extraño.

Trixie rió — Si, son sabrosas.

—Emm, mi señora… ¿Cree qué podría… Hablar con Chaos Queen para mandar algún relevo o darme algunas semanas de permiso? Me gustaría volver a mi país.

Trixie bufo comprensiva — Le mandare una carta esta noche, pero ella está de misión en este momento, tendrá que esperar.

—Con tal de obtener una sola semana en Equestria estaré contento.

— ¿No le gusta vivir aquí?

—Claro que me gusta, pero extraño mi hogar.

Trixie da un suspiro — Te entiendo, nací en la isla de las pesadillas, me crié allí y allí tuve a mis hijos, francamente. Odio estar fuera de esa isla, me gusta viaja pero me gusta más estar en mi hogar.

—No hay lugar como el hogar.

—Tú lo has dicho — dijo Trixie.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Trixie se detuvo un segundo al ser atrapada por un olor exquisito, el cual venia de un restaurante.

—Oh, este es mi restaurante preferido ¿quiere pasar? Debe tener hambre luego de su viaje.

El estómago de Trixie rugió lo que provoco que esta riera — supongo que comer algo no vendrá mal, pero yo invito. — dijo entrando en el establecimiento seguida por Marren.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad de Baltimare, Equestria.<strong>

Un barco paraba en el puerto y de él salían 4 ponis disfrazados de turistas, eran Chaos y los tres hermanos.

—Bien muchachos, el tren a Canterlot parte mañana, vallamos al hotel.

—Chaos — dijo Esgaroth — ¿Por qué esperamos hasta mañana? — dijo haciendo que los tres quedaran un poco confundidos.

—Esgaroth, Destino tiene espías en todos lados ¿Qué tan sospechoso es que alguien llegue a una ciudad costera y ya de inmediato suba a un tren hacia Canterlot? — Los muchachos se quedaron pensativos — La idea es pasar desapercibidos como turistas, primero pasaremos una noche aquí y luego para reforzar nuestra cuartada aremos escala en varias ciudades antes de llegar a Canterlot.

Las Pesadillas tenían fama de ser una organización muy bien organizada y muy discreta, siempre trataban de mantener un perfil bajo y ocultarse entre la gente como si fueran civiles normales y para lograr mantenerse bien ocultos tenían que fijar bien sus papeles ya sea como turistas o trabajadores normales.

— ¿Y cuánto tardaremos? — dijo Gondor.

—Estaremos en Canterlot en dos días.

— ¿No es un poco lento eso? — dijo Arnor.

—Desgraciadamente sí, pero tenemos que tener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención — dijo la yegua comenzando a caminar — ¿Alguno podría comportarse cómo caballero y llevar mis cosas al hotel? Tengo que ir a sacar los boletos para mañana.

Los tres se miraron entre si, finalmente Esgaroth suspira y toma las cosas de Chaos.

—El hotel está a 5 calles de aquí, llegaran en 10 minutos.

— ¿Cuándo vengas podrías comprar algo de comer? tengo hambre — dijo Arnor.

Chaos rodó los ojos — Bien, comprare algo de comida, ciertamente yo también tengo hambre, odio la comida de los barcos.

* * *

><p><strong>En alta mar, al norte de la isla de las pesadillas.<strong>

Se puede apreciar un gran número de barcos ondeando el estandarte de las pesadillas (una bandera negra con una calavera roja con alas saliendo de ella), en un imponente barco de gran tamaño que llevaba el nombre de "la santísima trinidad", se encontraba Shining vistiendo su túnica mientras miraba el horizonte.

Las pesadillas no habían construido tan imponente barco, irónicamente Celestia ordeno su construcción para erradicar a las pesadillas, pero desafortunadamente ellos lo capturaron a tan solo 2 semanas de haber sido bautizado, cosa que fue un golpe bajo para las princesas.

—Señor — dijo un mono colgado de una cuerda frente a Shining — tenemos los 140 cañones activos y listos y las reservas de pólvora están resguardadas de las posibles lluvias.

—Bien — dijo Shining suspirando. — John, tráeme algo de cerveza negra, necesito calmarme.

— ¿Es por tu esposa e hijos? Deja de preocuparte, a Trixie le dicen "la víbora nocturna" nadie se gana ese apodo si no es letal. Y en cuento a tus hijos, están con Chaos, estarán bien… Mientras no la hagan enojar.

Shining bufo — eso es verdad, pero da lo mismo, tráeme un tarro.

El mono rió — Como digas capitán — dijo retirándose.

Shining lo vio alejarse y miro hacia el horizonte, pero no hacia el este, estaba mirando hacia Equestria. Shining todavía extrañaba a su ex esposa e hija.

**Flashback.**

Retrocedemos 30 años al imperio de cristal, en una noche fría.

Shining estaba en los calabozos, con un brazo sangrando y sosteniendo una espada con su magia, frente a él estaba una ilesa y victoriosa Trixie Lulamoon, que parecía estar dominando totalmente la situación.

Shining da un gruñido acompañado de una estocada que Trixie desvía sin esfuerzo, ni siquiera sostenía su espada con su magia, lo hacía con el casco.

—Príncipe, mejor que se rinda antes de que pierda lo poco que le queda de orgullo — se burló Trixie del semental.

Shining gruño — voy a llevarte ante la justicia.

— ¿Justicia? ¿Te refieres a Celestia? ¿Eso es lo qué consideras justicia o es lo qué te han metido en la cabeza desde niño?

— ¡Cállate! — gritó con duda en su voz, dando un corte vertical cruzado hacia la derecha que Trixie desvió sin problemas, luego lo desarma y le da un golpe con la empuñadura de su espada en la cara, dejándolo aturdido.

Trixie suspira y toma a Shining de uno de sus cascos y entre en una de las celdas del calabozo solo para encadenarlo de los cascos como si fuera un prisionero en su propio castillo.

Trixie termino de encadenarlo y lo miro a los ojos, Shining estaba más que exhausto y lastimado, con todo su orgullo por los suelos y cientos de dudas en su cabeza. Trixie lo toma de la cabeza y le da un beso en los labios, cosa que sorprende a Shining — Espero que reflexiones un poco sobre lo que hablamos estas 2 semanas siendo tu prisionera — dijo ella dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la celda solo para cerrarla después, dejando al príncipe encerrado en su propio calabozo. Shining miraba como la yegua se marchaba, comenzó a forcejear e intento lanzar hechizos pero esa era una prisión para unicornios, diseñada para que no pudiera usar magia.

**Fin flashback.**

—Aquí tiene señor — dijo John entregando el tarro a Shining.

Shining salió de sus pensamientos y tomo el tarro — gracias — dijo tomando el tarro y comenzando a beber.

— ¿Todo en orden señor?

Shining suspiro, dos días después de que Trixie lo encerrara en su propio calabozo él fue a buscarla, sin embargo, ese encuentro le dio todas las respuestas a sus dudas, supo de qué lado estaba realmente y cuál era el lado correcto si quería proteger a su pueblo y su familia, curiosamente fue esa decisión lo que lo alejó para siempre de su familia, Skyla y Cadence lo odiaban, sus padres lo borraron de sus recuerdos y su hermana le estaba dando caza y su hermano Spike… No sabía dónde estaba.

—Si… Todo está bien.

Shining, a pesar de haberse enamorado de Trixie, aun amaba a Cadence, lo que le generaba un dilema moral en la cabeza, tenía tres hijos con Trixie y una con Cadence y amaba a ambas yeguas.

* * *

><p><strong>En las tierras del este de Equestria.<strong>

— ¿Estas segura Luna? — dijo Anduril.

—Si mi amor, espero un hijo tuyo ¿esperas qué lo mantenga escondido por más tiempo? Los lobos son mi gente, lo entenderán.

—No dudo de nuestra gente, dudo de…

Luna suspiro — Cualquier cosa no te preocupes, yo se manejar a mi hermana y a toda la prensa de Equestria.

—Solo espero que no vengan aquí a joder nuestras pacificas vidas.

—Es no te lo puedo garantizar — dijo Luna suspirando — pero no lo podemos seguir ocultando.

Luna salió de su tienda acompañado de Anduril.

Hasufel y Arod los vieron salir con rostros serios y se miraron confundidos, ambos los siguieron hasta que llegaron al centro del poblado donde Luna llamo la atención de toda la aldea — ¡Mis queridos lobos! — gritó Luna. — ¡Eh vivido entre ustedes por 30 años y no tengo miedo de decir que son el pueblo más fascinante y más noble que yo eh podido conocer, agradezco cada momento que paso con ustedes y cada día viendo a los cachorros me da más alegría a mí misma por vivir con ustedes! — muchos lobos se miraban confundidos por las palabras de la diosa, otros, sin embargo, se conmovían por sus nobles palabras.

— ¡Hoy tengo que informarles! ¡Espero un hijo de Anduril! — dijo mirando al lobo que amaba.

Esa noticia cayó de golpe sobre toda la población, sobre todo sobre los hermanos Hasufel y Arod. Luna se mostró nerviosa por el hecho de que nadie dijera nada, sin embargo.

— ¡Que noticia más gratificante mi señora! — gritó una loba vieja.

—¡Nos alegramos por usted! — gritó un lobo adolecente.

Lentamente comenzaron a elevarse las voces, los lobos aprobaban y se sentían muy felices por su diosa, Luna los miro conmovida, en Equestria jamás habrían aceptado de tal manera esta relación y lo sabía bien.

Más tarde, en la tienda de Luna.

—Ósea que… — dijo Hasufel sorprendido por el hecho de que su padre este con la mismísima diosa de la noche.

—Si Hasufel — dijo Anduril — a partir de hoy y hasta que la muerte lo dicte, se dirigirán a Luna como su nueva madre.

Luna lo miro divertida, francamente la mirada de ambos lobos jóvenes era muy graciosa, llenos de sorpresa a mas no poder.

—Bueno… — dijo Arod — francamente me alegro mucho por los dos…

—Bueno es que… Nunca nos imaginamos que… Bueno.

— ¿Qué su padre terminaría con la mismísima diosa de la noche? — Dijo el lobo anciano riendo — este viejo lobo aún puede aprender nuevos trucos.

—Entonces… — dijo Arod mirando a Luna.

—Sí… Digo, si ustedes quieren, no los obligare a nada. — dijo ella un tanto nerviosa.

Los dos lobos se miraron sin saber que decir ni pensar, francamente ambos se sentían felices por su padre y por su diosa, sin embargo, había una parte de ellos que todavía no asimilaba la noticia, era algo muy impactante.

—A… Alteza… — dijo Hasufel mirándola a los ojos —… Sera un honor tenerla como madre — dijo él con una sonrisa.

Luna lo miro con una sonrisa y luego Arod hablo — nunca conocimos a nuestra madre… Siempre quise tener una… Que me amara.

—… Pues, la tendrás — dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Los 4 sonrieron y se unieron en un abraso, luego de eso Luna salió de la tienda y miro a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada y les pidió amablemente si podían ir a buscar algo para que cenara junto a su nueva familia.

—Y… Ma… Mamá — dijo Hasufel mientras que Luna sentía gran alegría en su corazón.

— ¿Qué pasa… Hijo?

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿Niño o niña?

Luna rió por la respuesta y toco su vientre — quiero que sea niño, pero si es niña la amare de igual manera.

—La amaremos — dijo Anduril con una sonrisa.

Esa noche, se dio la que sería la primera cena de una nueva y peculiar familia. La cena fue lenta y llena de risas, pasaron el rato conociéndose mejor (refiriéndose a Hasufel, Arod y Luna) y una vez la hora de dormir llego, todos durmieron juntos en la tienda.

Fin cap 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Polémica.

Amanecía en Canterlot, Celestia estaba en el baño peinando su crin y preparándose para otro día más de trabajo manteniendo el reino. Ella se coloca sus adornos reales y sale de su habitación, la cual estaba custodiada por dos guardias.

Ella va al comedor y es recibida por una mesa con gran cantidad de tortas y diversas delicias dulces, sin embargo, ella apenas comió, todavía tenía algo en su cabeza, las palabras de su hermana. Celestia no podía dejar de pensar en el mal que le hizo a su hermana, primero la ignora, luego la destierra, y finalmente deja que se convierta en un mito que pocos conocen.

Comió a paso lento y muy poco, luego se dirigió a su trono donde se sentó y suspiró, hasta que de pronto, un guardia entro por la puerta bastante exaltado.

—¡Princesa! ¡Noticias de Colmillo Blanco!

Celestia se exalto al escuchar el tono de voz del guardia, el cual denotaba un mensaje serio y como su hermana se encontraba viviendo en esas tierras la preocupación la invadió ¿Qué pudo pasar? ¿Los lobos la habrían traicionado? ¿Alguna nación los habrá invadido y su hermana le pedía ayuda? Pensamientos como este inundaban la cabeza de Celestia. Rápidamente pregunto al guardia que paso y este respondió.

—Su hermana… Está embarazada… De un lobo. — Dijo el guardia con un nudo en la garganta. Celestia se quedó más que impactada al escuchar esas palabras, y como era de esperarse, no podía creerlo.

—¿Qué… Has… Dicho? — dijo Celestia.

—Su hermana… Un lobo la embarazo.

Celestia se quedó con la mirada perdida durante varios segundos y luego trago saliva — Prepare mi carruaje, me voy a Colmillo Blanco enseguida — dijo pasando de largo al guardia, pero este la detiene.

—Perdone princesa pero… No va a poder ser…

—¿Por qué? — pregunto preocupada.

—Hay más de 50 reporteros de más de 50 periódicos diferentes, inclusive algunos cuya existencia yo desconocía.

Celestia arqueo una ceja y se dirigió a una ventana y miro que efectivamente había una gran cantidad de reporteros en la entrada exigiendo verla.

—Cuanta conmoción…

—Es la era de la prensa mi señora — dijo el guardia — debe adaptarse, no se irán hasta que les responda. Le recomiendo que lo haga y luego vaya con su hermana — dijo el guardia.

Celestia lo pensó unos segundos y pensó que lo mejor era primero responder algunas preguntas y calmar el fuego y luego ir con su hermana.

Celestia salió del palacio y casi al instante fue brutalmente recibida por un sinfín de preguntas. Lo primero que hizo fue pedir un poco de calma y selecciono al primer reportero que haría la pregunta, un semental pegaso de crin blanca y pelaje gris niebla.

—Para el diario Yegua dulce de Yeguadelfia ¿Cómo juzga usted este acontecimiento? ¿Cree que es un error de la naturaleza o un milagro?

—… Creo que… — No pudo responder porque una yegua se alzó para hablar.

—¿Cómo cree que reaccionara la iglesia?

—¿Está en contra o a favor? — grito un semental.

—Hay quienes opinan que los lobos son una raza de seres bárbaros sin cultura ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen estos grupos?

Lentamente Celestia fue perdiendo el control de la situación, las preguntas llegaban en tal cantidad y con tal velocidad que apenas podía procesarlas.

Cersei miraba el palacio desde su casa, ubicada cerca del mismo, como Celestia sufría por tratar de complacer a los reporteros. Ella da media vuelta y ve a un guardia real — Conque la princesa Luna tiene un bebe mitad lobo… — dijo ella con una risa macabra — Ahora por fin tenemos la pieza del rompecabezas que nos faltaba.

De pronto la puerta se abre y una sombra de un semental de buen tamaño y buenos músculos entro en la sala — ¿Me llamo?

—Si mi fiel teniente, tengo un blanco para ti.

—¿A quién tengo que matar?

—¿Eso importa? — respondió ella mientras que la sombra movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

* * *

><p>En Colmillo Blanco, Luna estaba en la plaza de la aldea rodeada de pequeños cachorros, los cuales la miraban con atención y fascinación.<p>

—Entonces el dragón miro hacia la luna blanca y descubrió que lo que más amaba siempre estuvo con él — dijo Luna concluyendo una historia que a los cachorros de la aldea les encantaba.

Los cachorros amaban a Luna, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a jugar y contar historias para entretenerlos. Esta historia era por mucho la preferida de todos, la historia de un dragón que casi lo pierde todo por su codicia y que, al final, descubre que el oro es mucho pero es más nada que algo.

—Señorita Luna — dijo una lobita.

—Si cariño.

—Mis padres dicen que usted tendrá un bebe ¿es verdad?

Luna sonrisa y acaricio su vientre — Por supuesto.

Otro cachorro salto y se puso a un lado de Luna — ¿Y cómo pasó eso? — pregunto el cachorro con total inocencia.

Luna rió y puso al cachorro sobre su regazo — los bebes vienen del amor.

—Pero si una pareja tiene un bebe y no se quieren ¿Qué pasa? — dijo una cachorra.

—Ahh, pues… Emmm — Luna francamente no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso, pero para su fortuna, apareció Anduril.

—Ya niños, no atormenten a la señorita — dijo riendo — lamento molestarte cariño pero te necesitamos en el castillo de hielo.

Luna suspiró y se despidió de los potros, aunque en parte se alegraba haberse salvado de esa pregunta, podía responderla pero no sabía cómo formular la respuesta acorde a niños tan pequeños e inocentes.

Luna llego al castillo de hielo (el mismo donde entonaban los Getsu) y fue recibida por más de 20 lobos de diferentes tribus alrededor de todo el este, todas veneraban a Luna como una diosa. Los representantes de cada tribu entregaron sus felicitaciones a la diosa, tales como mantas, ofrendas, juguetes para niños, etc.

El este era de lejos la parte más amplia y basta del continente, cubierta por nieve y hielo en su totalidad. Principalmente habitada por tribus de lobos que tenían un cultura casi idéntica salgo por pequeñas diferencias que marcaban la identidad de cada tribu y nunca llegaban a pelear entre sí por eso, las disputas entre tribus eran mucho más complejas que simples diferencias culturales, comúnmente eran causadas por problemas territoriales y falta de presas en las fronteras. Pero desde que Luna llego, no había ocurrido ni un solo conflicto entre tribus, Luna detuvo las guerras entre tribus y todas las disputas territoriales, ella se ocupó de organizar mejor los territorios de cada tribu y de mejorar la coexistencia entre las mismas, creando una era de armonía entre todos los lobos, una raza que hace apenas 30 años estaba dividida por los territorios ahora estaba unida gracias al genio de Luna para arreglar los problemas y las disputas con su agilidad mental.

Se celebró una gran cena en honor de Luna, la cual fue alagada por todos y felicitada. Su familia, su futuro esposo e hijastros, también fueron felicitados a buen grado.

Al caer la noche, Luna y Anduril se preparaban para dormir en la tienda de la alicornio, sin embargo, un Getsu entro lentamente a la tienda — Mi señor, mi señora. Alguien vino a verla.

Luna salió y vio a su hermana Celestia, la cual tenía un rostro muy preocupado — Celestia, bienvenida — dijo Luna.

—Tenemos que hablar hermana — dijo ella cortante.

Luna suspiró y la invito a entrar.

Al entrar, Celestia vio a Anduril.

—Te presento a mi prometido, Anduril.

—Encantado — dijo el lobo dando una reverencia.

—De modo que… Él es quien… Te embarazo — dijo con un tono un tanto incomodo, cosa que noto Luna.

—Él fue quien se ganó mi corazón hermana — dijo Luna con tranquilidad.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Celestia pidió hablar a solas con su hermana, cosa que Luna consintió y le pidió a Anduril que esperara fuera.

—Hermana… ¿Estás consiente de lo que hiciste?

—¿Enamorarme?

—Luna… Sabes que apoyo el romance pero… ¿Un lobo? Tú eres una poni…

—¿Y? — dijo algo enojada.

—No… No es natural Luna.

—¿No es natural? — dijo Luna arqueando una ceja — ¿Y lo es convertir a tu hermana en un mito?

Eso golpeo a Celestia con la guardia baja —… No es lo mismo Luna… Esto…

—¿Esto qué? ¿Por qué dices que está mal?

—Ya te dije… No es natural.

—¿No es natural amar?

—Esto no es amor es…

—¿No es amor? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Qué yo sepa no sabes cómo es Anduril ni tampoco sabes cómo fue mi relación con él.

—Pero es un lobo y tú…

—¿Una poni? ¿Tu único argumento es ese? — Dijo con un tono que denotaba molestia — Ya veo, tu siempre sacas cosas de la armonía y la aceptación, pero poco haces para transmitir esas ideas a los demás y cuando tu hermana se enamora de un lobo te sales con "no es natural" — Luna se quedó mirando a Celestia seriamente — ¿No aceptas que me case con él verdad?

—Yo… Es que… Luna ¿te imaginas como te atacara la iglesia y todos los grupos extremistas?

—Ciertamente me importa un cuerno lo que ellos piensen ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Dar una misa de media hora diciendo que los dioses lo prohíben y que su ira caerá sobre mí? — dijo en tono sarcástico.

—…

—Hermana creo que deberías acomodar tus prioridades, ¿A quién apoyas? ¿A tu hermana o a los que se oponen a que me case con quien amo?

Celestia se quedó cayada, no sabía que elegir, ella amaba a su hermana pero francamente desaprobaba toda esta relación a pesar de no saben nada de la misma.

—Mejor vete a Equestria y piénsalo, estás invitada a la boda por si tus prejuicios baratos dejan de cegarte. — dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama cansada.

Celestia salió sin decir ninguna palabra y dio un fuerte suspiró .

Anduril entro en la tienda y vio que su amada estaba recostada en la cama, sumamente molesta, por lo que solo se recostó con ella y la abraso, luego de eso Luna comenzó a llorar — ¿Por qué no quiere que sea feliz…? — decía mientras Anduril la abrasaba.

Fin cap 7.


End file.
